Hyperactive Lucy
by CRAZYREADER23
Summary: Read the title! This oneshot is just a dose of awesomeness for crazy fans!


Hey! I just wrote this because...

* * *

It was a normal day at fairy tail, until…

"Attention!" Makarov shouted, earning everyone's gaze.

"I wanted to introduce a potion that I just invented! It is loaded with caffeine, sugars, and I slight true spell. It would make the person jittery and very hyper. I want to know who wants to be the first to drink it?" He smirked at the last part. "Who ever drinks it gets one million yen and a golden key." Makarov added twirling the key is his fingers.

"I'LL DO IT!" Lucy yelled pushing her way to the front.

"Be my guess." He said handing her the drink.

Lucy, then, drained the cup of the potion.

"I don't think it wor-" Lucy almost finished before she stopped. Her pupils grew huge and she dropped the cup. She started to shake with hyperness.

"I think it worked." Makarov said, already regretting giving and already hyper girl in general the drink.

Suddenly, Lucy's eyes shot over to Natsu. She sprinted over to him and tackled him to the ground. "Wanna, wanna play a game!?" She asked as she straddled his waist and pinned him arms down.

Natsu blushed. Given the current situation, the fact that she wanted to play a game…sent some odd messages to everyone.

"W-w-what would you want to play?" He stuttered.

Lucy jumped off him and back flipped away from him.

"I was thinking of a battle!" She cheered.

Everyone looked at her in amazement. Lucy. Wanted. To. Battle…

"Who?" He asked getting up.

"Anyone who's not scared to try." She challenges as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not scared to try." Erza said.

Everyone looked at her. This was going to be bad…very very very bad…

"Oh really?" Lucy questioned, now facing Erza.

"I need to damage those who build themselves up all high and mighty." She smirked looking over and Lucy.

"Well them…come at me." Lucy dared.

Erza charged at her. Everyone look away in fear. But most looking back at last minute to see what happened.

Right when Erza was about to make her blow, Lucy kneed her in the stomach. And as Erza staggered back Lucy jumped up. "You form Sucks." And at that kicked her in the face. Erza flew back from the surprisingly strong attack. She slammed up against one of the bars support beams, with blood gushing from her nose and completely out cold. Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"Awww! That was a lame fight!" Lucy wined.

Then she abruptly turned to Natsu and pulled him over to the fighting area.

"Will you fight me?" She asked.

He looked over to the bloody and unconscious Erza and wince.

"Or are you chicken?" She mocked.

"Hell no! Lets fight!" He said automatically. Then he realized what he agreed to.

"K! Make your first move!" She yelled getting in fighting mode.

Natsu, then, lit his fists on fire.

"That looks fun!" She cheered and did that same.

Everyone looked at her again, shocked. Her. Fists. Were. On. Fire.

"H-how?" Natsu asked, now feeling intimated.

"I have more then one power, you know." She stated, then putting fists up. She clothes started to change to a black tank top and red cargo pants. One of her fist's fire started to dim. A large sword started to form in that hand and ice started to cover it and it crusted over her hand and arm a little. The other fist stayed brightly lit with fire, as a sword formed in it was well.

She was half on fire, half frozen.

She had used Natsu's, Gray's and Erza power.

"Hey! That's my power!" Gray shouted.

"Sorry! But I don't care!" Lucy shouted back as she throw both swords at him, pilling to the wall.

Lucy ran over to Natsu and punched her flaming fist into his face and frosted one onto his stomach. Sending a chill in his gut and burning a little on his jaw line. As he flew back, he felt the burn mark. But he couldn't be burned.

"How the…" He started.

But was cut off when he felt an elbow into his back.

"You still haven't figured it out yet?" Lucy asked, watching him fall to the ground.

When he turned over, Lucy placed her foot on his chest and held him down.

"Am I supposed to?" He asked not really sure what game she was playing. Suddenly she started to vibrate. The red flames and white ice dripped off her and was replace my white flames that were tipped with black. Even her eyelashes were being licked by the mysterious flames.

Natsu looked up at her in disbelief.

"Yin yang dragon…" He muttered.

"You're a yin yang dragon? A dragon that can obtain all the power imaginable?" He stared at her wide-eyed.

"Yep and you know what?" Lucy asked.

Natsu just shrugged.

Lucy chuckled and created a black and white fire barrier around them. She stepped closer and pulled him up by his scarf. "I like you." She added before slamming her lips to his.

Natsu slowly started to kiss back.

Lucy brought her hand up to Natsu and sliced his bottom lip with her nail. And them did the same to herself. Before Natsu could say anything. She pushed her lips on his again. There blood slowly made its way to their taste buds. And slowly, the flames that were wrapped around Lucy, made its way over to Natsu.

Shoving their tongues in each other's mouths, they didn't realize that the fire barrier was going away.

And they didn't see everyone staring that them wide eyed (Including Erza, because she woke up). But they didn't care.

They were to busy backing into one of the bars backroom to care about anyone else.

After the door slammed shut, everyone looked at each other.

"Well that was an odd change of events." Cana said lifting a barrel of beer and chugging it down.

"Well I guess that, that potion was a bad ideas…" Makarov mumbled still staring at the door the to 'dragons' went through.

"Aye" Happy agreed

* * *

Hope you liked it!


End file.
